Hurricane
by In Pieces
Summary: One shot. Post-RE6. When he told her she saved him, he meant it. She saved him from himself.


For Jake, it was unusual to wake up with the rays of sunlight hitting his face, forcing him to open his eyes; it was also unusual to see a cream colored room with the white curtains partially open and the faint smell of a vanilla candle still lingering in the air.

He turned slightly and saw her; her short blond hair was covering her eyes as she slept soundly with her lips slightly parted; she looked stunning as the shadow of the curtain covered half of her face, making a delicate contrast on her pale skin.

He carefully started to move towards the edge of the bed trying not to disturb the sleeping woman beside him as he slowly got out of bed and walked over to his folded clothes on top of the wooden dresser, he didn't remembered putting them there or even folding them for that matter, it was Sherry's doing without a doubt. He picked them up and started to dress himself, flinching slightly when the metal ends on his belt clashed and made a high-pitched sound, Sherry was undisturbed by the sudden noise.

He took the time to look around her room, everything seemed neat and organized –unlike the rooms he stayed in where his clothes were carelessly tossed in the floor and the trash barely made it to the bin, if there was one-, she didn't had much to see beside those pictures on her nightstand but he didn't wanted to risk waking her up, it was probably a meaningless picture of one of those guys Leon or Chris that she seemed so eager to please in China. He wanted to assure himself that he didn't made himself look like a fool out there, but he knew he had.

He wasn't sure what the last time he felt that way was. And at some level, it scared him.

What was he so afraid of? He wasn't sure. Maybe it was commitment, changing his lifestyle, rejection, monotony… It was ironic that he wasn't scared of death or monsters twice his size chasing him around trying to kill him, but a simple label was enough to make him have second doubts. He wasn't the kind of guy that bought presents every once in a while or liked to have romantic dinners under the moonlight's shadow, he liked to keep it real and simple; no flowers or chocolates, no meaningless sappy songs or anything cliché like kissing under the rain.

He glanced one time at her sleeping form before walking towards the door; she deserved better than him.

Sherry's hand lingered on the cold empty spot beside her; a sigh escaped her rosy lips as she realized that Jake wasn't in bed beside her. Maybe it has been a game all along for him and once again she was left heartbroken in a bed too big for herself cursing her naivety.

This wasn't the first time it happened, and she guessed it won't be the last.  
With Jake she felt safe and secure, she can't remember the last time she felt such at ease with a man. And yet, Jake was a smooth operator, with comforting words and actions that made him gain her trust in a short period of time. Wouldn't it had been simpler if he had stayed in China instead of hopping into the plane seat beside her, giving her small smiles and witty comments that made her grin like a fool if it was all going to end with emptiness and broken promises?

She sat in the bed and let her chin rest on the palm of her hand as she stared at the unplugged T.V. in front of her, feeling the tears prickling in her eyes.

Jake watched the scene unfold while he was leaning against the doorframe, his presence unknown to the frowning woman on the bed that wiped the tears running down her face.

"I'm still here, super girl."

When he told her she saved him, he meant it. She saved him from himself.

That drew him back to that barely warm bedroom when he was about to open the door of the apartment and flee; he wasn't that same mercenary that only cared about how juicy the next paycheck would be and considering anything aside from that obsolete.

She didn't made any comments about seeing him fully clothed, nor did he spoke about it as he sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her as he kissed her temple.

"I'm glad you do, Jake."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil and its characters belong to Capcom.


End file.
